


Put On Your War Paint

by NightSkyBear



Series: Random fics [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Animals, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: Josh pranks Tyler and Tyler ends up crying but Josh will make it up to him.





	

Tyler was out for his college class and him and Josh had started a prank war on each other a day ago, the scoring was 2 to 2, Josh had three because Tyler wanted to end the prank war as soon as it started, he made Josh promise not to do anything and Josh managed to get around actually promising he wasn't gonna do anything. Josh had wrapped tin foil over everything Tyler own but since they were sharing an apartment it was just everything in Tyler's room, Josh had a few more hours to go before Tyler got home so he decided to replace all Tyler's oreo cream with white toothpaste. And just for good measures he placed saran wrap halfway in the hallway you need to get to Tyler room and he sprayed the hardwood floor with canola oil. 

He still had about 30 minutes and he wanted to do something else, he thought of clowns. Tyler was afraid of clowns and people in clown suits, he smirked and made a quick trip to the nearest party city and bought the creepiest clown suit he could find, it was sure enough to scare Tyler.

He quickly suited up, left a note on the counter that said 'Gone out for somethings. Be back in a bit' and hid in the closet a few doors in front of Tyler's room and waited for the boyfriend that was sure to break up with him after this. Tyler came in and yelled out to Josh that he was home, Tyler saw a note on the counter and read it.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and sat his books on the couch, he was tired of college. He toed off his shoes and left his socks on and started to walk towards his room. Josh heard him getting closer and jumped out the closet, Tyler jumped and looked back.

His eyes widened and let out a high pitched scream and ran straight for his room, he suddenly started sliding and he ran into some invisible plastic and it stunned him for a split second, but he hated clowns so fucking much and with hate for them fueling him, he turned around and tackled the person in the clown suit and was about to throw punches but the person caught Tyler's fists and spoke.

"Hey hey! Ty it's me, It's Josh." Josh said with wide smile, he pulled his mask off and smiled up at his boyfriend. Tyler closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Really, Josh? Really? You're such a fucking dick, why did i even agree to be your boyfriend." Tyler said, he was pissed and super annoyed with his dumbass of a boyfriend. 

"Aww, i'm sorry baby boy. It was hilarious though. You gotta admit." Josh said with a laugh. Tyler glared at him and rolled his eyes before getting up and walking to his room, making sure to slam the door to make Josh realize that he was mad.

Tyler looked around his room and every fucking thing he owned was covered in tin foil, down to every last pen. Tyler glared and yelled out to his asshole boyfriend.

"Joshua fucking Dun! What the hell! Get the fuck in here!" Tyler screeched angrily, Josh peeked inside Tyler's room, hiding his grin behind the door. 

"Yeah babe?" Josh said, pretending not to notice that the entire fucking room was covered in tin foil, he patted himself on the back for getting all this done in 4 hours.

"Jesus Christ. Why me? Just why? All i want to know." Tyler said pinching the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't he have one of those boyfriends that surprised their partner with roses and their favourite food and text them cute things and get them a cute little dog. He had to have that one boyfriend that plays pranks on you and laugh at your shortness and teases you about stupid shit. 

He loves Josh but hates when he does shit like this. 

"Well. I saw you fall and drop all your Taco Bell food on the ground and i went to help you up and you were totally embarrassed and i thought you were the cutest thing ever and you let me buy you more food and i knew i had to make you mine so i got your number. And it went on from there, sweetie." Josh told him, referring to the first time they met. 

Tyler frowned at Josh, he was frustrated with his asshole boyfriend, he just wanted to come home and go to sleep next to the man he loved but everything was just, it was wrong.

Tears started to well up in his eyes, he closed them once again and shook his head. He didn't feel like being near Josh right now, he let out a shaky breath, he was so frustrated right now.

"Josh. I know you didn't mean to piss me off but you did so please just go, i want to go to sleep. I don't want to be near you right now." Tyler said quietly his voice was shaky, if he said it any louder he would have snapped. Josh frowned and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Oh Ty, i'm sorry. I'll clean this up, just go sleep in my room. I'll make it up to you." Josh said with a small sad smile, he bent down and kissed the top of his head. Tyler let the frustration tears fall as he nodded and walked to Josh's room and let it all go until he passed out from exhaustion.

Josh frowned as he cleaned up, he didn't mean to make Tyler mad but he'd make it up to him, he knew exactly how. He smiled and continued to clean up faster. 

\------

It took his two hours to clean up everything, he had a huge ball of tin foil that he discarded into the trash bins outside. Now was time to make it up to his loving boyfriend.

He needed a few people to help him pull this off so he called his best friend, Brendon and he knew Brendon would bring Dallon along so that was two people, He called his other best friend Debby. He called Tyler's best friend Jenna and he called their landlord and close friend, Mark. He asked them all to meet him at the apartment and they agreed, Mark was the first one there since he was already in the apartments.

"Hey Josh, what's up?" Mark asked with a big smile, he hugged Josh and invited himself in. He plopped on the couch rather loudly.

"Dude shh, don't wake Tyler." Josh shushed him, Mark raised his hands in defense. 

"Okay so long story short: i pranked Tyler, he got pretty upset, he cried and he probably thinks i don't love him. I want to make it up to him but i need your permission for something." Josh said quickly. He wanted this to be special but he'd have to do it quickly.

"Uh okay? What is it?" Mark asked with furrowed brows. 

"I need to bring like animals in here, like rabbits and cats and puppies and shit like that." Josh told him, Mark's eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Hell yeah! I love animals! You should totally do that. And like, let me play with them when your done." Mark said excitedly, Josh forgot how much his friend would pester him about getting a cat or something.

"Ok great! Thank you so much!" Josh said with a sigh, there was a knock at the door. Josh rushed and opened it and he saw his friends standing there with confused looks, he covered his mouth with his finger telling his friends not to say anything. They all came in quietly.

"I called you guys because i need you guys to help me. I pissed Tyler off and i need to make it up to him. Will you guys help?" Josh rushed through the explanation and looked at them with pleading eyes. 

"Josh, you know we'll always help. Whatever you need us to do, we'll most likely do it." Debby told him softly, the others hummed in agreement. 

"Good, thank you guys. Here's what i wanted to do," He pointed to Dallon and Brendon "I need you guys to go to Bark and Chews and ask for Melanie, she's the owner, tell her i sent you guys and i need the "I'm so so sorry" pack. She knows what i'm talking about, bring them here and put them into the empty room down the hall and stay with them" They nodded and left, Josh then pointed to Debby "Debs, i need you to go to the flower shop and get me: red and white camellias, red chrysanthemums, forget-me-nots, hyacinths, red roses, primrose and a calla lily. All in a bunch. I'm going to text you an address i want you to bring them to and buy extra roses and bring them here to Jenna." Debby smiled and nodded once and she left also. 

"Jenna, since you're like the most romantic person i know, and this sounds cheesy but would you like make a trail of roses and candles leading to either bedroom and make like a heart at the end of it or do it however you think it should be done but when Mark gives you the 'okay' text?" Josh asked Jenna, she looked over at Mark who was staring confusedly at Josh. 

"Mark i need you to wake Tyler up and make him dress nice enough for a picnic in the park, and i'll text you an address i want you to drop him off at. Text Jenna when he's out the house, also don't tell him where you guys are going. Just drive." Josh said and made sure they were paying attention. Mark and Jenna nodded at each other, Josh smiled.

He is so grateful to have such wonderful friends. He put on a pair of his nicest skinny jeans and a his nasa shirt and a pair of Doc Martens and grabbed his keys and rushed out the house to taco bell.

\-----

He had made a quick stop at a grocery store and got a couple cans of Red Bull and a big bear and a big Hershey's chocolate bar, this was going to be great. 

He drove to the place he wanted Debby to drop off the flowers, she made it and the bouquet of flowers were beautiful. He gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked to the old tree house they used to basically live in because of how much they were there. 

He gave Mark the directions and waited with Taco Bell in the treehouse and a huge bear that was bigger than him in his right arm and the bouquet of flowers in the left.

\-----

Mark had woken Tyler up and told him to get ready because 'We're going to have some fun' Tyler groaned, he was still really pissed about everything but he had a feeling that Mark wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon. 

"Here. I picked out your clothes." Mark said and handed Tyler a long black shirt that he was sure was Josh's, his floral kimono and his favorite black skinny jeans and Tyler blushed when he saw that Mark went into his underwear drawer and got out a pair of black lacey panties Josh bought him. 

"Get out Mark." Tyler said dryly, Mark left but he was still right outside the door making sure Tyler was getting ready. 

Tyler slipped out of his clothes and slid into the ones Mark gave him, including the panties. Only because he wanted to, he didn't really like wearing them, Josh bought them as a joke. But damn, they fit his ass perfectly, Tyler had to admit, his butt was pretty big. He quickly pulled on his jeans and opened the door.

"Where are you going to take me." Tyler asked with a bored look on his face. Mark shushed him and pulled him outside and into his car, they both got in and Mark sent a quick text to Jenna, who was hiding with Debby in Tyler's bedroom, saying the coast was clear. She sent back an okay and Mark saw Brendon and Dallon sitting in a car right next to the building, he assumed Debby texted them the okay also because they started to unload big boxes that Mark assumed was the animals. Tyler was totally oblivious to everything and honestly, if Mark was gay he'd love to have Josh as a boyfriend. Anyone would. Josh had texted him the address and he started to drive there.

\-----

"Mark where the fuck are we going, we've been driving for over an hour?" Tyler whined in the passenger seat, he was cranky and still mad at the world and to top it all off, he realized he hadn't ate all day and it was now 7 pm.

"Relax Ty, we've only been driving for 10 minutes. When your whining like a little bitch and complaining about every little thing it feels like eternity. Well for me it does." Mark murmured under his breath, Tyler heard him but he didn't care because they were basically best friends and stuff like that doesn't offend them.

"This day is shit. I wanna go back home." Tyler whined to bother Mark. Mark flipped him off and Tyler giggled a bit.

"We're here. Get out you little shitball" Mark said, now it was Tyler's turn to flip him off. Mark unlocked the door and Tyler got out and shut the door, he stood there waiting for Mark to get out but instead Mark drove off. Tyler furrowed his brows and yelled after his friend but he was long gone.

"Fucking prick." Tyler mumbled, he looked around and he was apparently in a forest, he forgot his phone at home so he didn't have anything to contact anyone with. He walked around in the familiar forest that he felt like he should remember but don't, he was cold, hungry and sad. He missed Josh right about now, he was still pissed at him but he still missed him. Suddenly he heard Josh's voice, he perked up and ran towards it, he ran on a familiar path but he doesn't remember why it's familiar, until he got close to Josh.

Josh was there with a giant golden fur teddy bear and flowers, Josh saw him and smiled brightly.

"Hey baby, look i'm sorry about earlier, you know i didn't mean it. I wanted to make up for it and since you're my baby boy i got you some of the things you love. Including this big ass bear." Josh apologized and gave Tyler the bear, Tyler was 5'2 and the bear was so much bigger than him, Josh laughed as his tiny boyfriend tried not to fall over with the bear.

"Oh my God, Josh. Thank you so much, this really means alot." Tyler said, he was so much happier now, it was starting to become tiring to be mad for so long. He couldn't hold the bear any longer so he gave it to Josh. Josh showed him the treehouse and it all came back to Tyler, this was where he brought Josh when things were just _too much_ and this is where he had his first kiss, and where he lost his virginity to Josh.

He was as happy as ever, he had food in his stomach and Josh, like some cliche movie, had fed him chocolate and whispered praises into his ear. They talked about nothing for a while and Josh had gotten a text from Brendon 

'Aye my gaybie we are done with everything It looks real fuckin good d00d. u need to get here'

Josh rolled his eyes but he did start to pack up, he placed the rest of the chocolate on the back seat along with the flowers and he buckled the bear, Tyler decided to name Dj Spooky Jim, in the back and headed towards their apartment.

\-----

Josh opened the door for Tyler like a gentleman and he insisted to carry everything up by himself, They got into the elevator and Tyler pressed the buttons and he opened the door to their apartment. It was dark except the candles and roses that led to Josh's bedroom, Dallon and Brendon had came out of the other unit next to Josh's quietly and Dallon took the bear from Josh while Brendon took the flowers and chocolate and rudely started to eat some of it. Josh gave them a quick thank you and Dallon informed him that the animals was in the next apartment along with everyone else.

"Josh... What's this?" Tyler asked with a small confused smile, Josh smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, he walked to him and kissed him passionately, it was filled with love and all things good.

"I, my dear Tyler, am showing you how much i love you. Even though i'm sometimes an asshole, i'm so glad you put up with me because if didn't then who would? Tyler, i love you, a whole lot. Words can't even begin to describe how i feel about you. You make me so fucking happy all the time, i wanna make you happy all the time too. You are my everything, my world, my whole fucking universe and i want you to know that no matter what, i will stick by your side. Well until you get tired of me that is," Josh said with a fond look on his face, his eyes were starting to well up, he slowly led Tyler to his bedroom by the rose path. There were pictures of Tyler and Josh smiling, kissing, and old pictures of them in grade school and Tyler realized that these pictures were starting from the beginning of their relationship and with every step they took the pictures were getting more recent. 

Tyler started to cry silently, they were tears of happiness. They reached Josh's room and there was a heart made of pictures that they took just last year and in the middle was a big picture with Josh and Tyler smiling like dorks on the door. Josh slowly opened the door and he heard Tyler gasp and he saw him smile so big, if he smiled any wider his mouth would fall off.

There was a 'Marry Me?" made up of roses, Tyler started at it in shock. While Tyler was still staring at the roses, frozen in shock, he couldn't turn away from them, Debby pulled Josh closer to the door and Brendon quickly and quietly threw the top of a suit over Josh's head and Jenna quietly gave him a small velvet box and Dallon pushed him onto one knee and Mark made Josh open the box and present it to Tyler, Brendon whispered 'Ask him, add some cliche shit', Josh was surprised how fast and quietly they this all that in the span of 30 seconds but they were fast when they worked together.

Tyler was able to pull himself out of his shocked state and turn his gaze to Josh who was on one knee in a suit top that Tyler doesn't remember him having on. Josh shuffled to the other side of Tyler so that he was facing the door where all his friends stood recording on their phones, Mark had his expensive camera around his neck and pointed towards them, that made Josh a little nervous.

"T-Ty, we- um we've been friends since kindergarten and later grew up to be boyfriends and all that. Tyler i love you an awful lot and i don't know if i could ever live without you, you are my entire world, my bestfriend and my soulmate and right now i'm asking if-" Josh said awkwardly, he glanced over and he saw Brendon snickering and Dallon elbowing him in his ribs before Jenna motioned for him to continue. Josh nodded and took a deep breath. "Tyler what i'm asking is, will you be down to marry me?" Josh finally asked, Tyler's smiled turned into a more serious look and Josh automatically thought he was about to straight out say 'No' but Tyler stared him in the eyes with the most serious face ever and said "That would be sick." in the most serious voice Josh had ever heard from Tyler. He couldn't help but laugh and Tyler joined in, happy tears flowing freely. There was bright flashes inside the room, Mark was taking pictures. He circled them to get the best angle and he got a lot of good ones. Tyler climbed on top of Josh who was laying flat on his back laughing, Tyler leaned down and kissed him, a kiss that said a thousand words. Mark captured a perfect shot of this.

"Congratulations!" Everyone yelled and turned on the lights. Brendon pulled Tyler up and pulled Josh up and picked him up bridal style and yelled 'We're getting married, Fuckers!' and ran out the apartment to the other apartment beside them. They all looked dazed for a second before Tyler jumped onto Dallon's back.

"Onward my trusty steed! To save my beloved from the flaming gay dragon!" Tyler yelled with his fist in the air, Dallon rolled his eyes but laughed, he didn't move though.

"I said run like the wind, Bullseye! Carry on my wayward son!" Tyler yelled again, this time his dug the heel of his foot into Dallon's waist, Dallon ran to the other apartment with a laughing Tyler on his back. Jenna looked at Debby with a smirk, she jumped on her back and by now Debby got the message to run to the other apartment. Mark was now alone with his camera. 

"Big frickin kids are what they are." He murmured and walked next door like a normal person.

\------

Tyler was still on Dallon's back when he saw the most amazing thing ever, he squealed loudly and told Dallon to let him down. He ran to the 5 little puppies that was in the bare living room.

"Christ on a boat! Joshie! Look! Puppies!" Tyler said excitedly, the puppies ran to him and jumped on him and licked him and playfully bit him. 

"I see Ty. Next!" Josh shouted and Jenna picked up two puppies while Mark picked up the other three and took the into a room and cooed and gushed over them. Brendon opened a crate and 7 little kittens came running out, Tyler nearly had a cuteness overload and died. He scooped up two kittens and played with them for a bit. Debby and Josh were also on the floor gushing and praising the kittens for doing absolutely nothing. 

"Next!" Brendon suddenly shouted. Jenna put the puppies in the room with Mark and the kittens in another room. Dallon opened a slightly big crate and 3 bunnies hopped out, Brendon scooped up one and so did Tyler, Josh picked up one too.

"This is sick." Tyler told Josh while petting a white bunny with blood red eyes, Tyler liked this bunny a lot. 

"Sick as frick." Josh replied. They put the bunnies away after a while and the next animals came out. Piglets popped out of their crate and everyone squealed and played with the adorable animals.

"Ty, you get to have one pet. Which one do you want?" Josh asked without looking up from the small piglet in his lap, he cooed at it. Tyler thought about it, he liked the bunny with red eyed but he also loved the kitten that had tiger fur and the white Turkish Angora and what Tyler believed was it's sibling, it had beautiful black fur then there was the tiny puff ball chow chow and a beautiful shiba inu. 

"Joshie, don't make me choose. We should get three, keep them in my room and i move into your room with you?" Tyler suggested, Josh seemed to think on it.

"I don't know Ty, what if Mark only wants us to have one pet?" Josh tried but he didn't realize that Mark was standing in the doorway.

"Nope. I agree with Tyler 101% dude. Look at these things! They're so adorable!" Mark said to Josh, Tyler pounded Mark's fist.

"Yeah but like, what if there isn't enough room for them? What if they get too big?" Josh tried another, he didn't know if he wanted such responsibility.

"Dude your apartment is pretty fucking big i'm sure that they'll fit if they don't-," Brendon butted in, Dallon finished for him "Move into the three bedrooms a few floors up." 

"So you all agree with this? Tyler having three pets? Jenna? Debby your responsible, do you think that's a great idea?" Josh asked hesitantly, Debby looked at him with a straight face.

"Josh. Get the fucking animals or i'll shoot you and take them myself." She threatened. Josh sighed in defeat. He really loved Tyler and wanted to make him happy and if having three pets with make him happy then he'll give him three pets.

"M'kay Tyler. Pick your three." Josh said, he secretly hoped that Tyler would get a kitten. Mark brought in the puppies and Jenna brought the kittens, the rabbits were in Dallon and Brendon's hands.

There was a Toyger and a few others that were familiar but he didn't know the names of. He pulled out the black and white twins.

"I want these, they're beautiful." Tyler said and stroked their tiny heads. Josh nodded but on the inside he was screaming in joy because he absolutely loved those kittens and he prayed Tyler would pick them. He kept his cool but he couldn't help a big smile when Tyler smiled at the kittens like they were everything he good in the world.

"The chow chow is gonna get bigger than me and will start to mock me for being short like every one of you douchebags," he picked up the small black german shepherd with brown eyes and white paws and there was a brown striped going around the end of it's tail. This one. "And i want this german shepherd, it's so cute god damn it." Tyler said, Mark jumped up and fist pumped the air and started to dance stupidly, he repeated 'Hell yeah' and 'I got a new baby' under his breath. Tyler and Josh laughed at him and so did the others.

"Okay Ty, Mel won't mind if we take them. What are you gonna name them?" Josh asked, Tyler flipped the tiny puppy over in one palm and spread it's legs with the other hand.

"It's a girl. Sit in a circle and everyone throw a name out and we pick the best one after?" Tyler asked his friends, they perked up and sat in a circle. It started with Jenna

"Bear?" Jenna suggested

"Bambi." Mark said

"Bandit?" Dallon offered

"Storm?" Debby asked

"Shadow?" Josh questioned

"Lucifer. Anti-Christ. Satan, Devil? Hellfire. Hellhound, Demon, Angel? Lucifer and you call her Lucy for short." Brendon offered quickly, Tyler glared at him.

"I am not naming this poor puppy any of those." he said with an unimpressed look. Brendon raised his hands in defense.

"I like Bambi, Bandit, Shadow and Demon. And Spooky Jim." Tyler said, he thought about it. 

"Bambi, i think, fits well. What do you guys think?" Tyler asked, everyone murmured in agreement. Bambi it is.

"Now the kitties." Josh said and gave Tyler the white one. He checked the gender and it was a female.

"We've got a female. What's her name?" Tyler asked.

"Alaska" Jenna asked

"Cloud"

"Ghost?"

"Frosty"

"Snowball"

"Winnie"

"Dagger, Inferno, Wish, Molly Purrcocet., Casper or Panda." Brendon said when it was his turn. Everyone glared at Brendon. 

"Bren, i don't think he wants to name his kitten after drugs" Jenna said with a snicker.

"Well i thought it was pretty funny" Debby said with a loud laugh.

"I mean it wasn't  _that_ bad. And plus it's trending almost everywhere." Dallon laughed 

"Jesus, you guys are a bunch of memes. Ty, it isn't a bad name. Well it is but it isn't, y'know?" Mark butted in, Tyler sighed, when did his life evolve around shitty puns and crappy memes.

"Josh, do you hear these idiots, they wanna name our baby after drugs." Tyler complained to Josh.

"Well you see. My life is based off memes, i have looked at so many memes that i have become one. Say no to drugs but yes to memes." Josh said with a huge smile and a shrug. Tyler groaned.

"I know you aren't encouraging me to name this innocent kitten after some drugs some rapper is taking?" Tyler asked, Josh shook his head.

"Say no to drugs and yes to memes." He said once again, Tyler furrowed his brows for a second before realizing that that was a meme. Josh was agreeing with everyone else, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine you bunch of asses. Molly Purrcocet is her new name. Bless her poor soul." Tyler said, everyone cheered for some fuckin' reason. Josh gave Tyler the other kitten, Tyler checked and it was a male.

"Since none of you idiots don't know how to name an animal with finding some kind of meme to call them. Josh is going to name this one, it's a boy. Josh?" Tyler said and gave him the kitten.

"Hmm. Beebo, Dally or Markie? Dally since i like him better than you guys." Josh glared at Brendon, he stuck his tongue out at Josh.

"Ok so we have Bambi, Molly P. and Dally." Tyler said, holding up each one. Everyone laughed and they continued to play with the animals.

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun, Brendon Urie, Dallon Weekes, Debby Ryan, Jenna Joseph and Mark Eshleman do not advise drugs. Prolly.  
> Say no to drugs and yes to addictive memes.


End file.
